


The Playful Kiss *KISS SERIES*

by sithisass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Love, kiss, oikawa tooru - Freeform, playful, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithisass/pseuds/sithisass
Summary: "Why are you smiling so much?"| TYPES OF KISSES SERIES |➪ Playful





	The Playful Kiss *KISS SERIES*

You didn't know if sitting at the front or back of the classroom was right for you anymore. In every single class together, you would feel a pair of eyes on your back and head. But this time, Aobajōsai's volleyball captain stole glances from you, every time he looked over his shoulder.

A sigh left your lips as you ignored his constant staring your way, entangling your fingers in your hair as your elbows propped on the desk.

Damn it Tooru.

You'd tell yourself everyday. In the mornings you were just not in the mood and the exhaustion flashing upon your complexion only proved that. Oikawa knew you for so long that he didn't bother putting up a facade so he acted childish around you, always wanting to be the centre of attention. At first he behaved like he still does with his fangirls when they're swarming him. Iwaizumi told you that his smile wasn't genuine but you were aware of that before he let you know.

It wasn't difficult to read him. Most people were just blind.

With utmost honesty, you never imagined you'd be in a relationship with the setter as a while ago — you absolutely hated him. You despised how fake he was and you never considered him a boyfriend material. But when you started dating, you were worried that he would forget about you since volleyball was like his girlfriend.

Looking up from your notebook on the ticking clock on the wall, above the board, from the corner of your eye you noticed another glance from Oikawa.

Finally you gave him the satisfaction, averting your eyes towards his. His chin rested at the palm of his hand and surprisingly, he didn't look away, even though his cheeks were slightly red.

He was about to shoot you the charming smile of his, but the bell rang, signalling end of class.

You hurriedly packed your stuff and hung your schoolbag over your shoulders. You caught up with one of your friends and walked out of the class room with them.

After the last bell of the day, you were taking the necessary books for homework.

"Etto... Y/N-chan?"

Cocking an eyebrow, you gradually turned around, your beautiful hair brushed from your shoulder to your back as you spun towards the voice.

"Tooru? What is it?" your voice was impassive, faltering and your mood wasn't as bright as the tall male's that day. Your face held no exciting expressions while his held a captivating smile.

"I want to spend more time with you..." he admitted, looking somewhat nervous but by his wide grin, it wasn't very obvious.

"Okay..." you slammed your locker shut. "When do you want to hang out or something?"

"Today."

"Today?" you repeated his answer questionably. "I was planning to nap after school and you were being really annoying."

The male exaggerated a sigh. "Ehh?! You're spending too much time with Iwa-chan because he's passing on the mean to you."

Crossing your arms over your chest, you allowed a smile to hover your lips. "I was joking. You can come over."

Oikawa returned your gesture before shamelessly taking your hand in his. You walked by his side as he guided you outside of the school grounds.

Sauntering through the halls with the "grand king" was more difficult to do than you thought. Guys were staring at the both of you in confusion while girls glared at you in envy.

You closed your eyes momentarily, exhaling deeply through your nose. Your tongue glided over your bottom lip before you bit on the soft flesh, glancing up at Oikawa.

"Just ignore them." he whispered to you, knowing that the different types of stares you received bothered you.

Guys weren't very fond of Oikawa and girls, well, they were very fond of him. It was annoying to keep watching your boyfriend being surrounded by different girls that gave him gifts and threw compliments his way.

Before you knew it, the captain began to tug on your hand and you started running in an attempt to avoid the girls who were probably already waiting for him.

You were in a fit of laughter when you finally reached your home as you had never thought that Oikawa would've actually ran away from his fangirls.

"What's so funny, Y/N-chan?"

"You never fail to surprise me, you know?" his eyes flickered when they met yours. He loved being the reason for your happiness and he'd do anything to see that beautiful smile of yours.

"Let's take a nap together, yeah?" his suggestion wasn't one to be turned down.

"Didn't you want to do something?"

Oikawa was unusually serious. "I don't mind what we do as long as you're with me."

You quickly turned around to go upstairs as his comment caused a red haze to twinkle across your cheeks, consuming your whole complexion. You weren't particularly used to sweet words like that so you weren't sure how to react in those situations.

"R-right. Let's just go, I'm tired."

He noticed the blush before your back faced him, though he said nothing as he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Cute, he thought as he followed behind you.

As you laid on the bed, it was impossible to fall asleep sleep while Oikawa continued to stare at you with that grin plastered on his face.

"Stop staring at me." your voice was low but silky when you spoke.

"Sorry, you are just so beautiful Y/N-chan~"

You scoffed, turning to your back so he wouldn't see the rosy tint on your face. You also didn't want him to know that his sweet use of words affected you in any way.

Because of your denial of attention, he was up to do anything to retrieve it.

The male hovered over you, positioning himself in between your legs while his hands were at either side of your head.

"T-Tooru?"

Oikawa's eyes softened along with his smile. He lowered his body, allowing his lips to inch from yours. His warm breath lingered on your soft flesh and you had to refrain yourself from letting your tongue emerge from in between your lips and glide over the lower one.

"I was waiting this whole day to kiss you, Y/N-chan~ It was so hard to resist~"

He swiftly captured your lips with his in an amorous kiss. The relentless impact caused you to back away to the mattress, allowing the male to press his body against yours. The rhythmic and smooth moves of his lips suggested that he was a naturally amazing kisser.

You rose your hands to caress his cheeks and move them upwards to entangle your fingers in his soft, feathery hair.

Oikawa unattached his lips from yours for a mere second before he leaned down again to leave pecks all over your face. He was exaggerating the kissing sounds and squishing your cheeks to make your lips pucker.

You tried to say something but every time you did, he would press his lips against yours. His playful actions made you to emit a laugh.

He settled his mouth by your ear.

"You're so cute. I love you~" he murmured.


End file.
